1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display panels, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device having a reduced size flexible circuit board for driving a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel display devices having lighter weight and smaller volume than cathode ray tubes. Among the flat panel display devices, an organic light emitting display device has emerged as a leader because of the excellent luminance and color purity provided by an organic compound used as a light emitting material.
Generally, an organic light emitting display device includes a display panel provided with at least a pixel device, and a flexible circuit board supplying driving signals to the display panel. The flexible circuit board is electrically coupled to the display panel through a compression process using an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) in a module manufacturing process.
In such an organic light emitting display device, in order to enhance the efficiency of the module manufacturing process and to decrease manufacturing cost, the flexible circuit board needs to be structured so as not to be unnecessarily large in size.